


Cover-Up

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: It was all Merlin's fault Arthur had become a thief.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Cover-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

It was all Merlin's fault Arthur had become a thief. He was surprised Morgana hadn't noticed and blackmailed him.

He shuddered at the thought. Morgana would make him do horrible, _horrible_ things. Life would be unbearable and she'd _smirk_ at him every single time she saw him.

All Merlin's fault.

It was Merlin who made it so that Arthur forgot to protest when he trailed up to Arthur's jaw and left marks that would be clearly visible. It was Merlin who kept Arthur blind with pleasure and always, always asking for more.

More than that, it was Merlin who had driven Arthur to steal Morgana's paint to hide the lovebites after his father, his _father_ had spotted one and subjected Arthur to some extremely uncomfortable questions.

And once again, it was Merlin who had him standing awkwardly in front of a mirror to dab on the damn makeup and conceal the fresh slew of bright red marks lining his jaw.

Still, Arthur knew that that evening, Merlin would once again leave sucking bites on his jaw and Arthur wouldn't stop him.


End file.
